


To Forever Be By Your Side

by yubbiechi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, it is dungeon time, vague plot, vega give pushes to his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubbiechi/pseuds/yubbiechi
Summary: When Alba becomes afflicted with a mysterious problem, Carnelian reaches out to the Guardian of the Star Gem, Vega. Together, the four tackle the problem. Although, it seems Vega will also stir up another issue for his two friend's sake.
Relationships: Capella/Vega (IDOLiSH7), Carnelian/Lazu (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange





	To Forever Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahiru2395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahiru2395/gifts).



> Happy MEZZO" Day!! And I'm your secret butterfly this year, Mahiru!!
> 
> I honestly hope this lives up to what you want!! I tried not to focus too much on plot plot..... but then I got stuck on the details for it....  
> It's not MEZZO" ship but! The POV are in Lazu or Vega's and give some insights on the relationships here! I hope it does... I didn't get a chance to check it over deeply so I hope the mistakes aren't too big!
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Light clinks drifted from the spacious yet cozy kitchen area. The scent of bread filled the air that was soon joined by the freshly brewed tea. Setting the pot down, Lazu removed the strainer, shook the remaining liquid left, and set it aside to clean later.

"Good morning Lazu."

The sleepy mumble carried itself through the tranquil atmosphere, almost blending with it, if it weren't for Lazu's trained ears.

"Good morning."

Lazu listened to the quiet skidding of the chair legs against the tiled flooring as he turned to slice the bread and prepared them on a plate. He set the smaller plates filled with butter, jam, and such onto the silver platter with the plate of bread. After that, he placed the teapot with matching porcelain cups and brought the platter to the table where Carnelian sat, head drooping. “Here.”

The amber eyes blinked several times before his posture straightened. His eyes lit up as Lazu poured out the tea and the fragrant flow over him.

"Is this the new ones that Coda brought us last time?"

The corners of Lazu's lips curled upwards at his excited tone and nodded. He placed the saucer with the cup in front of the former Alba king. Unloading the rest to the center of the table, he set aside the platter on the kitchen counter.

"Ahh, it smells so wonderful." Carnelian’s sleepy smile gained some energy as he brought the cup up towards his face. "Pour yourself some, Lazu."

"Okay." The former guard (is he really a former one?) filled the other cup and sat in the chair opposite of Carnelian. He blew on it lightly, staring at the translucent golden liquid. It was still odd to see the reflection of his eyes.

How long has it been since he covered and avoided looking at them?

_Too long_ , he thought. Even now, after weeks of being freed from the blindfold, they still looked strange, foreign. Brushing aside the thought with a sip, he casted his eyes over to Carnelian who wore an expectant expression.

“... It’s good.” Lazu mumbled it out, casting his eyes aside and taking another sip. Laughter brought his eyes back to him and his lips tugged upward at the sight.

The soft glow of the fire pit and well-placed jewel lanterns casted a lovely glow on Carnelian’s face. A face filled with more life and youth than it had when he was the king. It enraptured him from time to time, but also made the uncomfortable feeling stir tightly in his chest.

“Lazu?”

Startled from the sudden hand touch than the voice, Lazu looked up immediately from where his eyes had dropped from. The expression was worried now and it was then he noticed the tightened grip he had on the cup. He immediately released it, wanting to hide his hands on his lap in shame, when smaller stronger hands halted them.

“Lazu.”

There was no command injected into his voice, but a part of him was always compelled to listen to Carnelian’s call. 

“... Yes, my ki—... Carnelian-san?” 

He lifted his head, eyes flitting from the space around the other before internally flinching and meeting his former liege’s eyes. He forgot for a moment that he didn’t have the mask on anymore. 

Carnelian stared at him, searching for something. Lazu doubted he'd find anything though. He had long learned how to keep his face free of emotion since that time. “... You should say my name more, Lazu. And drop it with the honorific too.”

Lazu doesn’t exactly frown, his lips pursed, but it clearly wasn’t the kind of reaction the other wanted from the discontentment on his face.

“Well, I have time to break it out of you, so prepare yourself!” It was a joke, Lazu understood, but he simply nodded and took another sip from his cup. 

Their morning continued quietly with Lazu mentioning news he heard from the market and what has been happening since Carnelian retired through the daily paper.

In the lull of their conversation, Lazu’s thoughts turned back to them. They were not king and guard nor crown prince and servant. Were they friends? He was not sure. The people he travelled with on Burst Roar… he supposed he could call them friends. Perhaps. They themselves seemed to declare to be his friends but what makes one a friend in the first place?

His eyes lifted from the bread to Carnelian who was spreading butter on his bread. 

Carnelian. His existence had and always been one of admiration to him. Someone he would devote his life to. He did not understand why the people surrounding him always dismissed his efforts. Why they couldn’t see the kindness in him. But, well, he supposed that was the working of the previous king.

Lazu’s eyes tore away from the other as he took a bite of his bread. The people he travelled with and Carnelian... they were different. He did want to be his friend but… there was also something more than that.

He wasn’t sure what it was.

“Hey Lazu, do you want to spar? I feel like I need to do some exercise.”

“Alright.” He easily agreed to the suggestion as he placed the used dishwares into the sink. Rolling his sleeves up to his elbow, he turned the tap on and began cleaning them.

“Let me help you with those.” His voice was closer but Lazu frowned and shifted his body to block him.

“No. It’s my duty. You can change instead.”

“Lazu, it’s just cleaning. It’ll be faster if we both do it.”

Lazu shook his head and looked over his shoulder to a disgruntled Carnelian. It was a stare off until Carnelian huffed and turned away.

“You’re stubborn about the weirdest things.”

Watching him walk towards the stairs, Lazu eventually returned his sight back on the dishes and washed them in earnest. It wasn't that he thought his master was incompetent. He merely thought it was a task still too below him to do. Even if he wished to not be treated with a royal status anymore, Lazu still found it out of the question for the time being.

Turning off the tap, he dried his hands with a hand towel and headed over to the table to wipe it down. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs just as a few knocks came from the front door.

Lazu looked over to Carnelian when he came into sight and the former king shook his head. The knocks sounded again, more urgently, and followed with a voice.

"Carnelian-sama? Lazu-san? I have an important message that requires your immediate attention!"

Frowning, Lazu left the towel as he headed towards the door, grabbing his sword along the way. He opened the door and stood imposingly as he stared down the person. He was mousy, slightly disheveled, and jittery, but he wore the royal emblem and he thinks he recognized him.

Carnelian, curious, came up behind Lazu who instinctively moved aside for him. “Ah, it’s Pyrite. Lazu, let him in.”

“Yes.” Lazu’s eyes drifted back to the smaller man. His light brown eyes seemed to light up and his nervous energy seemed to subside a bit once Carnelian recognized him. Tilting his head forward, he gestured for the other to follow after the former king who was already heading towards the common room.

Lazu took a glance around, checking for any suspicious figures or activities before shutting the door.

* * *

Vega breathed out slowly, lowering his clasped hands, as he lifted his head. The expanse ceiling of Mistero’s Grand Temple spread out before his eyes, twinkling across the interior walls from an unknown light source. He smiled, lowering his head and glancing around. Despite the overgrown foliage and collapsed pillars, the main hall still held a serene and majestic atmosphere.

“May the Star grant thy wish.” He uttered, not to the Star Gem but out of pure routine whenever he had prayed in the past.

Standing on his feet, Vega dusted the area around his knees. He wondered, not for the first time, what he should do now. While he is a guardian through protecting the Star Gem fragment, his other duties that came with it no longer applied.

Fingertips traced along the groves of the fallen part of a pillar as he walked by. “Perhaps, a barrier and the guards are enough.”

Since the incident with Carnelian, the Grand Temple became alight with activities from commoners to the council. It wasn’t surprising that there was an uproar over having two kings, several Alba soldiers, and the other king’s attendants at the temple. Even more so at his awakening and the destruction around that has since been cleaned up.

They were able to ease Mistero’s people’s concern and gave them proper places to stay until they could return to their home. With Lazu’s critical condition, Alba’s group stayed the longest, waiting until it was okay to transport him back without any issues. During that time, he balanced between searching for Curse, checking in on Lazu, and dealing with the council.

Vega brushed his hands beneath him as he sat down in the gazebo that had served as his resting place for centuries. He leaned back, gazing at the stars through the gazebo’s roof openings.

“I wonder how they’re doing…” He muttered, splaying his fingers across the cushion beside him.

Carnelian had been quiet during his stay, although he welcomed companionship when either he or Capella joined him. He does not know what Capella would discuss with him, if he ever did, but he always gave tidbits of the ongoings of the day.

Then, there was Curse who turned to nothing for the sake of his cherished one but returned as a human for the same reason. _Or perhaps more because of the wish?_ Vega would not doubt that his abilities to bring back Curse was not without some aid. He sometimes wondered if the Star Gem was but a medium for something out there to have a hand in their world.

"Vega-sama! There you are!"

Capella rushed over, slowing his pace when he reached the steps. His free hand falling on top of the chair they have yet to remove from the gazebo. There was a hesitant look in his blue eyes. A twinge of guilt in his chest, Vega pushed it aside with a smile.

“Did something of importance happen, Capella?”

The hesitation cleared and he moved forward, passing the chair. His hand sifted through the files he held before pulling one out. “Yes. A message just came from Alba.”

“Alba’s king?”

Capella shook his head. “No, from the retired Carnelian-sama.”

“Carnelian-san? Is it an invitation?” Vega asked with hidden excitement as he took the letter.

“Of sorts. It is unfortunately not what you’re thinking of.”

It was as he said; Vega felt his excitement dwindled as he read further into the letter. Worry filled in its place and he glanced at Capella once he finished.

“I’ve already sent a messenger to the council to prepare a ship for you.” His lifelong attendant reassured. “I also sent someone to search the archives for information that may be of help to us.”

Vega breathed out in relief and folded the letter. Capella was reliable as ever. “Thank you. I apologize for leaving you to do all the work as usual.”

“I’m only doing what I have always done, Vega-sama.” He held out his hand to Vega. The stoic expression of his shifted to a gentler one with a smile. “Shall we also go and get ready? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us staying after the ordeal is over.” Capella supplied when a look of confusion crossed his face.

Vega felt the tension loosen a bit at the implication and gripped his hand, “Yes. Let’s hope it isn’t too difficult to handle.”

* * *

Lazu awaited at the porting docks with Carnelian on the day when Lord Vega and his attendant were supposed to arrive, according to their letter. He adjusted the headwear he wore, lowering it slightly. Despite the low lighting and the weeks that have passed since he uncovered his eyes, it still felt exposing.

“Relax. You should stand proud, not cower.” Carnelian admonished him with a light jab to his side.

Lazu lowered his head briefly in apology, straightened his posture, and pulled the headwear back. He returned to standing watch around them. Even though Carnelian was no longer the king, many still came up to greet him with warmth and give offerings.

His face was lively with each interaction, though Lazu noticed a discomfort in some and that he still spoke in a way a king does to his subjects.

“Ah, they’re here.” Carnelian’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Lazu followed his line of sight to the two obvious light colored garbs of Mistero guests. They were drawing attention from their presence alone. He took note of the four luggages they had, wondering what two of them may be for.

“Let’s go.”

Lazu silently followed after Carnelian as he led the way towards the duo, sticking to the bone deep duty of watching over and protecting him.

“Carnelian-san! Lazu-san!” Vega called out brightly when he spotted them, rushing over the rest of the way with a shocked Capella following after him. “It’s been a while! Have you been well?”

“We have been. Lazu has made a full recovery since then. He’s recently started training again, even though I told him there is no need for it.” Carnelian sighed, casting a side glance towards him.

“You’re still an important figure to Alba after all. It isn’t a surprise for him to want to still be able to protect you.” Vega chuckled, a curled hand over his mouth.

“I can say the same to you. Have the officials of Mistero finally calmed down since I was last there?”

“Indeed they have. However, Carnelian-sama, I suggest we switch to a more ideal venue to converse in.” Capella interrupted suddenly, sounding winded.

It was then that the former king noticed the luggages they had with them. “That’s… are those simple just for you two?”

Capella sighed, barely hiding the annoyance that was shown everywhere else on his person, “Hardly. Some of these are for the task that we are here to assist you in, if you need reminding.”

“Let me help.” Lazu offered, stepping forward to take whatever was given to him. The other attendant happily handed over the heavier of the three luggages he held. He grunted under the sudden weight, shifting the handle to be more comfortable in his hands.

“Then let’s return to my residence and continue there.”

* * *

“Lazu, show them to the quarters they’ll be staying in.” Carnelian commanded as they alighted off the carriage. Capella appeared beside the carriage doorway, a hand held out for Vega.

Smiling in thanks, Vega placed his hand in his and steadied himself off. He heard the light landing on the paved ground and turned to see Lazu heading towards their luggages.

“Let me help—” Vega started only to halt at the stern look from Capella.

“You would do no such thing. Go rest inside with Carnelian-sama. We will join you shortly after.”

Vega resisted the urge to pout (failing as a smile of mirth stretched on Capella’s face) and answered with reluctant acceptance.

He followed after the former Alba king, taking one last glance towards the two attendants. Instead, he took in the building that was called home to their host. Jewel-shaped lanterns lit up as they crossed through the main threshold and Vega couldn’t help the gasp of surprise at their beauty.

The golden frames that held the jewels were intricate as were the subtle designs on the walls. There was, however, a simplicity to the house that he didn’t expect from someone of Alba. While jewels lined the ceiling and acted as light sources, the furnitures were humble, comfortable but not extravagant.

Vega took a seat on one of the couches, confirming it did feel as it looked. He watched curiously as Carnelian started a fire as well, bringing warmth and more natural light into the room.

“Alba is almost always dark which means it's usually colder than the other planets. We had fire, at first, but we eventually discovered gems that glow and how to keep them lit.”

“I see. It is a beautiful discovery from what I have seen so far.”

Carnelian chuckled, sitting down in a chair across from him. “They can’t retain heat though so we still have to light fires in our homes.”

“... You look much better than that time you sat at vigil beside Lazu-san.” Vega brought up as he met his eyes. “Have you found the answer to your question yet?”

Amber eyes narrowed at him for a moment before closing. Resting his cheek against his knuckles, elbow on the arm of the chair, Carnelian smiled melancholically.

“Maybe. But perhaps I’m too late for it to be anything beyond what they are now.” His eyes opened halfway, glancing wistfully at the fire. “I shouldn’t be too greedy…”

Vega frowned, unsure how to respond. He felt inadequate since his life experience is short but he also couldn’t let Carnelian’s situation be either. His wish… if he can help make it come to fruition with his own hands, then he wishes to do so.

“Pardon me for being forward, Carnelian-san, but have you made your intention clear with him yet?”

The shorter man lifted his head, blinking at him. Vega tilted his head in return, holding his gaze steady. Carnelian eventually broke his gaze away, mumbling something in his knuckles, before speaking clearly.

“What intentions are there to be made? Lazu finally told me he wished to be my friend this entire time and I realized how much of a fool I was. Isn’t where we are enough of an answer for him?” Carnelian huffed and dropped his arm, tapping a finger against the armrest. “Yet, he continues to act like a personal guard and butler now that I’m not king.”

Vega hummed, his eyes drifting towards the archway that led into the sitting room they were in. He understood none but the sentiment of how their closest attendant behaved too much like before with little change. However, there was a change between him and Capella.

Maybe it was the thousand years that brought it more clearly to his eyes but... 

“I… may not be qualified to say this,” Vega started, smiling as he remembered the warmth of Capella’s hand and his tearful face, “but perhaps you should consider if you wish to be friends, and…” He paused and turned to Carnelian, waiting for him to look at him as well, “and if Lazu-san knows explicitly what you wish from him.”

Carnelian’s brows furrowed and his mouth opened to give a response. However, it closed as the scent of a delectable tea wafted into the room and their attendants walked in.

“I believe we can start the discussion on what brought us here then.” Vega announced as the silver tray was placed on the table between them. His eyes met Carnelian as Capella voiced his agreement and they settled down.

He placed a hand over Capella’s nonchalantly and proceeded to hide his smile with the tea cup. The surprised and perplexed look on the former king’s face was funny.

* * *

The fire was crackling as the three of them sat in silence, in thought. The reason Carnelian had called for the Guardian was because they had received reports that Alba’s abundant resources, gems, had something ravaging them. Naturally, on Alba, they had creatures that feed off precious gems but this was different from what they seem.

However this time it was different. It was magical and the current Alba king was at his wits end trying to solve it. Thus the turn to Carnelian.

“How did they confirm it’s magical?” Vega finally broke the silence, raising his head from his curled hand.

“They had a high-ranking mage travel down to one of the affected areas, since they didn’t want to risk spreading it to non-contaminated areas.” Carnelian supplied. “From there, the mage was led inside one of the mined tunnel ways to where it had spread so far and they confirmed there were magical properties behind it.”

“Did they attempt to heal the damage?” Capella spoke up this time and Carnelian shook his head.

“When they attempted to, it simply ate their magic. That made them fearful and recommended not to do it.”

“The soldiers have used different methods of destroying the affected areas, but after the first two successes, creatures began to attack them when they tried in other locations.” Lazu included.

“That’s troubling.” Vega mumbled before speaking up, “That means it’s not a single-minded thing either.”

Carnelian nodded, agreeing solemnly with him. “With our hands tied, I sent you that letter in hopes that Mistero may have any answer to our dilemma.”

“To conclude, our current problem is that there is a creature or magical disease that is eating away at Alba’s resources while protecting it from further damage.” Capella sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

They fell into silence again and Lazu glanced over to the clock that rested on the wall opposite of the fire pit. It was getting late. They should rest.

“My ki… Carnelian-san. It’s late.” Lazu internally berated himself again. Will he ever get used to calling him as such?

“Yeah. Let’s retire for now and continue tomorrow.” Carnelian sighed, standing up and turning to Lazu. “Bring them the reports we’ve been given as well.”

“Yes… Carnelian-san.”

Carnelian didn’t withdraw immediately at the response though. His eyes piercing at him as he seemed to be searching for something.

“Would you mind if I use your kitchen, Carnelian-sama?” Capella spoke up, breaking the moment. The former king turned and gave a small wave of hand.

“Feel free to treat this place as your home. Ask Lazu and I for anything you need. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

Lazu watched him leave, wondering why he felt somewhat disappointed and regretful. Shaking his head, he pushed the emotions aside and gathered the tea cups. “If you no longer need me…”

“Rest well, Lazu-san.” Vega smiled gently at him and he averted his eyes immediately from it. He made it to the archway when he heard the other added, “And please, speak more honestly with him.”

* * *

The four of them spent the next few days going over records and reports in order to figure out the solution. There were many records of similar situations of one or the other but hardly at the same time. Burst Roar’s captain, Coda, had come by on one of those days and through him, they were able to gather more information from other planets that had dealt with something similar.

They were able to come up with a clearer idea of what the problem is and how it can be dealt with. 

“In retrospect, the six planets used to be one. Therefore, it wouldn’t be surprising if something that originated from that time had stayed and adapted to each planet’s new environment.” Capella commented as they walked towards one of the major mining sites.

Carnelian grunted, catching himself from stumbling on a loose rock. Lazu turned to him, his free arm lifting but pausing from completely offering it to Carnelian. The former king didn’t noticed and continued onwards, which the attendant also followed suit.

Vega drew his eyes away, humming to acknowledge Capella’s remark. His hand was laced between Capella’s as they crossed over another obstacle on the uneven path. “For it to have lived as long without revealing itself too often, it must have a significant level of intelligence.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it…” Carnelian turned his head towards Vega. “Wouldn’t the Observer know of it’s existence?”

Capella clicked his tongue, “Of course he would, but he seems to rather enjoy letting us figure it out ourselves.”

Vega smiled with resignation as he remembered Curse talking in circles around Capella through the device Coda lent them to use to contact him. He only stopped once he intervened and slipped a hint that led them to their current situation.

“Now, now. He did help us in the end.” Vega closed the distance between them, leaning up to his ear. “Let’s give him a present once this is over!”

Vega giggled at the brief redness he spotted in their dim lighting. Carnelian coughed, drawing them attention, realizing they have arrived at their designation. The two of them drew in their breathes at the sudden magical pressure coming from the mining tunnel entrance.

“If you’re done, let’s go over the plan.”

Playfulness set aside, Vega nodded and released Capella’s hand. His hope for the task to be easy diminishing.

* * *

“Tch! Vega-sama, behind!” Lazu shouted, swinging his sword right where the other had been. The shadowy creature screeched before vanishing.

That one being the last of the encounter so far, the two stopped to catch their breath.

“Th-thank you, Lazu-san.” Vega gasped out as he pulled himself off the ground.

“You’re welcome.” He exhaled before sheathing his sword and turning forward. The lanterns they had carried had long perished, the ancient power sucking the power out of it once they reached the infected area.

His eyes gazed at the balls of light around them. Despite magic being ineffective, Capella and Vega’s still worked albeit they had to take a while to adjust.

“Can you move?” Lazu finally asked as he faced forward again.

“Yes. Let’s keep going.” Vega answered and Lazu nodded, taking the lead.

When they had initially walked in, he did not think they would get separated. They had clearly underestimated this being’s abilities.

_Maybe it would’ve been better to test things first._ It would at least help them avoid this situation where he was separated from Carnelian. But the situation was dire to Alba’s well-being and Vega seemed insistent to proceed right away. 

_If something were to happen to Carnelian-sama…_ He tightened his grip around his sword handle.

“Lazu-san.” Vega’s voice startled him, taking a moment to compose himself before he looked over his shoulder. “Carnelian-san will be okay. Capella is with him, after all.”

The Guardian was confident but Lazu couldn’t agree with it. He faced forward again and spoke, “I believe in my king.”

“As do I.” Vega acknowledged and picked up his pace to walk beside Lazu. “However, it doesn’t stop you from worrying about him, no?”

Lazu scowled but didn't humor the other in an answer. That seemed to be fine with him as he continued on.

“It’s natural to be worried about each other. There’s nothing shameful about it. Like the time when Carnelian-san stayed by your side while you recovered.”

Lazu grunted in response and adjusted the collar of his outwear. It was embarrassing to hear of that moment from others. He didn’t want to be reminded of appearing weak in front of him. But… he also felt wrong for feeling happy that Carnelian had stayed by his side then.

“Hey, Lazu-san.”

He jumped at the sudden closeness of Vega’s voice, almost drawing his sword on him. The other man seemed to not be aware of how close he had to being chopped, smiling innocently and curiously still.

“What…?” He asked apprehensively, eyeing the other cautiously as he took a step back.

“What do you think of Capella?”

Lazu blinked owlishly at the question. Why was he asking such a question now? It was absurd but not impossible to answer. He pondered if this will make the other stop talking for a bit.

“... He’s a loyal attendant to the Guardian of the Star Gem.”

“Is that all? What about during our stay here so far?” Vega pressed, stepping closer to him.

Realizing the tunnel’s wall was behind him already, Lazu sighed inwardly and submitted to answering the other’s questions. Though, he took a moment, gathering his memories of the interactions he saw in the past few days.

“... He’s attentive to your needs, almost overbearing. Intelligent, strong, and knowledgeable.” Lazu listed, watching as Vega nodded and his eyes seemed to sparkle at the praises. Delighted even. It was really strange. He debated whether to continue but deciding it would be best to. 

“... He does not mind the closeness you share with him. Crave it actually.” He paused, watching for a change in Vega’s expression. He wasn’t left hanging too long, his lavender eyes softening and the wide smile shrinking in fondness.

He felt a bitterness in his chest, similar to the past when he had followed Carnelian and Coda’s meetups.

“He is as you said. Would you like to know what I see?” Vega asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes that Lazu doesn’t understand. The frailer man placed a hand over the scar from the last battle. “I see the same in you.”

“Huh?” Perplex appeared on Lazu’s face. Vega didn’t grace him with a response, instead smiling knowingly and continuing on ahead with whatever secret he held.

* * *

It started with a rumble and gradually the tunnel was shaking, loose dirt and rocks dropping around them. Lazu and Vega picked up their pace, worry and anxiety taking over them the closer they approached the source.

The darkness faded away to a brightly lit and open space that followed with a terrible roar ringing in their ears.

Lazu recovered first, assessing the situation, and racing over to Carnelian the moment he spotted him.

“Carnelian-san!”

“Stay back!” Carnelian shouted and Lazu barely saw the shadow from his peripheral in time to draw his sword.

“Wha—?!” Lazu pushed back against the growling beast mixed of stone and crystal. It had the gems he saw from earlier sticking out of their body. Putting more of his strength into it, he struck it back and backed away from it.

He felt his back bump against another. “They’re minions of the main problem. Capella went ahead to it while I stayed back.”

Lazu gritted his teeth as he fought back another one that lunged at him. His eyes quickly scanned the situation around them, realizing Vega wasn’t in sight. _He must’ve gone ahead._

Swinging broadly, he and Carnelian shifted position to cover each other.

“How do they break?”

“The gem on the body!” A sharp clear crack echoed followed by a low whine fading with it.

Aware of their weakness now, Lazu dived straight into the mob and aimed as precisely as he could while keeping damage to a minimum. He kept the pace, slashing through the beasts and watching Carnelian’s back.

Their numbers dwindled and, just when he thought they were almost done, that roar from earlier returned, angier than before. Their surroundings trembled from it. A rock fell loose from above and Lazu barely reacted in time to move out of the way. However, he didn’t notice the debris left from the broken creatures and lost his balance over the pile. 

He tsked, recognizing the opportunity he gave and a beast took advantage of it, leaping at him from his side.

“Lazu!” Carnelian swept in, knocking the beast aside and taking position there. “Are you okay?!”

“Y-yes.” Berating himself for his slow reaction, Lazu got up and returned into the fray.

Breaking the last of them, they paused to take a breather. Lazu swept his eyes around them, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I wonder if they settled things on their end?” Carnelian commented when he reached his side.

“Should we join them?”

Carnelian nodded his head, swiping his sword down to get rid of the remaining dirt on it. “More hands on the task would be better after all.”

Lazu took the lead as they walked further into the huge tunnel. Without the fighting to keep his attention, he could take in how the side walls were crystalized while the ceiling and ground remained covered in dirt.

“It’s strange.” Lazu muttered and he heard Carnelian voice his agreement.

“I wonder if the ancient beast did this.”

“But why only the sides?”

“Who knows…”

Echoes of impacts and growls washed over them the further they walked. Anxiety wrapped itself more around Lazu and he took another step closer to him.

“Stop.” Carnelian suddenly commanded and he jolted a step back, thinking he meant him, until he realized he wasn’t.

No, he was referring to the fact that the shadow-like creatures from before were emerging out from the front and back of them. Unlike their earlier encounter though, gems were attached to their features this time.

“Ready for round two, Lazu?”

“Always.”

* * *

The four creatures that appeared were tougher and more difficult to deal with than the earlier ones. Somehow, though, they managed to reduce it to two but they took a lot more attacks than Lazu would’ve liked.

He was also feeling exhaustion get to him at this point.

The two beasts growled, waiting, as they caught their breaths. Trying to discern any openings, Lazu noticed the hard lines of the beast in front of him blurring. _No, it’s me…!_

His realization late, the beast in front of him charged down at him. Gasping, he took a faltering step back, only for his leg to buckle. He halted his fall with his sword as his heart raced wildly. _Move!_

“Lazu!!”

He felt a weight smashed into his side, shoving him out of the way. Gritting his teeth from the impact, he quickly sat up to check on Carnelian.

“Argh!”

Lazu felt the air leaving his lungs at the sight of him shoving the other beast aside. His eyes trailing down to the blood that the wound created.

“I-I’m fine. This is nothing.” Carnelian hissed out as he stood up again to parry another attack.

Lazu breathed out harshly, hands clenching as his body shook. Calm down, calm down. He had to calm down and help. He had to fight. He had to—

“Carnelian!!!” Lazu shot up as Carnelian was knocked down. 

Mind going blank, his eyes landed to where his sword was. Running towards it, he yanked it out of the ground and let out a shout as he barreled towards the remaining beasts.

* * *

The ancient beast let out one last cry before collapsing. The shadow dissipated from beneath the crystallized body it made for itself. Vega exhaled in relief when the trembling stopped and turned to Capella.

“Looks like it’s finally over.”

The drained blond let out a groan, hands on his hip as he leaned back. “That was much more tedious than I desired.”

“But you did well, Capella!” Vega crossed the distance between them and leaned up, placing his lips on his cheek. “A reward for all your hard work.”

Capella sputtered and turned away, face red. “Vega-sama! Please refrain from doing that so suddenly!”

Vega laughed cheerfully before returning to the leftover husk. “... Do you think it’ll come back?”

“... There must be a balance in this world.”

“Is that so… then I hope it doesn’t return soon.”

“Yes. Shall we check on Carnelian-sama and Lazu-san?”

Vega nodded, taking in one last look before following him.

* * *

“Oh dear…” Vega uttered the moment they happened upon the two. Shattered crystals laid scattered around Lazu and Carnelian. What was more alarming though was that Carnelian was laying on the ground and he didn’t like the amount of blood on him.

Capella suddenly stepped in front of Vega causing him to take his eyes off the fallen man to the wild one before them.

“Lazu-san. Stand down.” Capella ordered but it fell on deaf’s ears as Lazu growled in return.

Both exhausted magically, Vega was surprised to feel them gathering in Capella’s hand. It didn’t seem like he was the only one that noticed though. Lazu had tensed in response, preparing himself for an attack.

“Don’t Capella!” Vega hushedly pleaded, gripping his sleeve. “He’s just—!”

“And I’m doing my duty as well.” Capella refuted back.

“But!”

“La-Lazu… Sto-stop…!”

All three froze. Vega’s eyes drifted to the source of the voice and gasped.

“Carnelian-sama!”

“Carnelian-san!”

The two Misteroian shouted at the sight of him standing so suddenly. Panic welled up in Vega who took a step forward. He didn’t see Lazu locking onto him. “You shouldn’t stand! You ne—”

Carnelian all but ignored them as he attempted to walk towards his attendant instead. “Lazu. They’re not the enemy.”

There was no response.

Carnelian kept it out of his voice steady, projecting it louder. “Lazu. Are you listening to me?”

Lazu turned slightly towards him and Vega held his breath when Carnelian stumbled.

The former king let out a noise mixed with frustration and annoyance. “Lazu!” He latched his hand onto Lazu’s arm the moment it was in his reach. “Answer me!”

Vega released his breath and grip from Capella when Lazu turned fully to Carnelian, dropping his sword in favor of helping him.

“Carnelian… I…”

Carnelian laughed tiredly, leaning his head against his chest. “Now you drop it?” He said before succumbing to his wounds.

“Carnelian!”

“Let me check!” Vega rushed forward with Capella, hoping that they weren’t too late.

* * *

Several days passed since they dealt with Alba’s mysterious problem. While Carnelian was out of commission, Vega and Capella took on the task of reporting to the officials. Lazu, meanwhile, stayed by Carnelian’s bedside and refused to do anything else until he was persuaded to by Capella.

Today was no different. 

Lazu clutched Carnelian’s hand. His wound had not been too dire. Not as dire as he had been months ago, but it was enough to have Carnelian bedridden for a while.

“You’re acting like I’m dying…” Carnelian mumbled out from his awoken state.

Lazu didn’t answer, refused to answer really, and Carnelian laughed at whatever expression he must’ve had because he felt his hand on his cheek.

“You’re behaving like a child, Lazu.” He cooed and Lazu felt his cheeks warming up.

Carnelian let out a breathless laugh and dropped his hand. It was then that Lazu mustered up the courage to speak up.

“I… I was scared.”

Carnelian’s amber eyes softened and he squeezed his hand. “Did you think I wasn’t when you stopped moving suddenly?”

“It’s fine if I get hurt.” Lazu argued and Carnelian immediately tsked at him.

“No it’s not. Do you think I want to see you near dead again?!”

Lazu flinched and shrank in himself. He never thought much of what Carnelian had felt at that time. It was only natural to him to give his life for Carnelian. He felt foolish not realizing it. Of course he wouldn’t like it. He had seen the horrors of war earlier on. He had been there with him.

It was too horrific and saddening to ever want to see that again. Especially with someone important and precious.

“... I’m sorry, Carnelian.”

Carnelian sighed and rubbed his thumb against his hand. “I forgive you, Lazu.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Vega asked for the millionth time and Lazu was ready to shove the pair onto the ship himself.

“Yes. The royal doctor will be visiting daily to ensure my health and you’ve confirmed I am well enough to move about now.” Carnelian reassured.

Vega didn’t seem satisfied but nodded and released his grasp on Carnelian’s hands.

“Don’t hesitate to reach out to me if something happens again.”

“I won’t.”

“And when you desire company!”

“Of course.”

“And—”

“Vega-sama, I believe he understands.”

Vega huffed, giving a look to Capella, before stepping into Carnelian’s space. Lazu blinked, wondering what he had uttered to his ears as it had left him red and pushing the Guardian away.

“I get it! I get it! So get going already, you pesky fly.”

Capella gasped in horror at the insult while Vega laughed and turned to Lazu. “Take care of each other. And let me know if you become the same as us!”

Recalling back the conversation they had back in the cave, Lazu blinked and tilted his head in question. He still didn’t understand what prompted Vega to say that.

“Vega-sama!” Carnelian hissed in warning and Vega smiled beatifically.

Capella sighed and linked his arm around Vega’s arm. “Until next time then, Carnelian-sama.”

“Until next time.”

The two waved, watching as they boarded the ship that eventually left for the stars beyond.

“Shall we return now, Lazu?”

“If you want to, Carnelian.”

“Hm, then,” Carnelian turned towards the market. “Let’s take a stroll.”

“As you wish, Carnelian.” Lazu said happily, walking alongside him.


End file.
